


Start With Simple Touch

by edtheoddfish



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, General Season Two Spoilers, M/M, No spoilers for Legends of Tomorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edtheoddfish/pseuds/edtheoddfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry is jealous of Cisco's ability to flirt, so Cisco shows him some moves.<br/>Prompt # 3 Jealousy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start With Simple Touch

Barry and Cisco were waiting in line at Jitter’s chatting up about the newest episode of this TV series that Cisco had gotten Barry hooked on. It was afternoon and Barry had been yearning for a caffeine fix, he was still slightly embarrassed to order a ‘flash’ because the giant irony of it all. Patty had spooked him enough that one time that he never wanted to have ‘a flash’ written on a cup again in his hand again. When they arrived at the counter, Cisco ended their conversation to focus solely on the pretty brunette behind the counter.  


Cisco instantly started smiling and flirting with the girl while Barry stood behind him. He as amazed by Cisco’s ability to talk with women so easy. Recently he was having troubles communicating with Patty. She obviously liked him but every time he opened his mouth it was word vomit. And when he did have things to say, they were interrupted by Flash activities or by work. Now things with Iris were more awkward than before. Neither of them had brought up Eddie in six months and Barry didn’t feel comfortable pursuing her after all of that… Overall his personal life was a mess.

 

“Thanks,” Cisco hummed slipping a five dollar bill in the tip jar and winking smoothly at Kendra. She softly laughed and immediately greeted the next customer in line. Barry and Cisco walked to the end of the counter when Barry slammed his hand around Cisco’s bicep.

 

“Dude! That was awesome, have you always been that smooth!?!?” Barry asked laughing.

 

“What can I say? I have moves.” Cisco smiled as he reached for a coffee sleeve.

 

“Apparently, God, I am so jealous. I can’t even look Patty in the eye without getting embarrassed.”

 

Cisco handed Barry his drink and they headed towards a table by the windows. He would feel bad for Barry if Barry wasn’t a six foot tall hottie who also had super speed and was incredibly intelligent.

 

“You’re stuck in your head! You just have to go with the flow, a few complements here and there. Maybe a few hints that you’re the hero in Central-“

 

And Barry cut him off with a purposeful hit on the arm again. He gave him a stern look then refocused his gaze on his drink. Cisco just didn’t understand how nerve racking flirting could be.

 

“I can’t do that… I have to find someone who can accept me without the uh, the Flash.”

 

“You know, I think I can help you with that. I could show you some pointers. Help you with your word vomit, man.” Barry met Cisco’s gaze and flushed. “Really? You’d do that for me?”

 

Cisco shook his head and smiled large. Shaping Barry into a ladies man would be the best project since making the suit.

 

Later at Cisco’s apartment --

 

They were sitting next to each other on Cisco’s couch. They had split a few pizzas and had their favorite Cop show in the background. Barry loved finding all of the flaws in the forensic science while Cisco would make up voices to replace dialog. Watching TV during slow nights had start to become a habit for the pair.

 

“Okay for one you can’t act nervous. Women will smell your fear a mile away. You have to act confident, smile, and look them in the eye when you speak. “Cisco explained as he leaned over Barry for another piece of pizza. He was on his sixth piece while Barry had finished an entire pie before the CSI team had identified the remains.

 

Barry scoffed, rolling his eyes. “It’s just not that simple, like what happens if I start stumbling over words or sound pathetic?” His view of the television blocked by Cisco’s back and arm as he moved back. Cisco settled back into his spot on the couch next to Barry, “Dude, you’re the Flash!! Do you get nervous when you bring in a meta?”

 

“No, but that’s different. I’m being the flash than…The suit gives me a sort of confidence.”

 

“Okay, so pretend you’re are wearing the suit when talking to women. They’ll eat you up, it’s not like you aren’t gorgeous. “

 

Cisco wiggled his eyebrows up and down and Barry blushed, not really agreeing with Cisco’s assessment of his self. It’s hard believing you’re attractive when you’ve only ever dated two women in your life.

 

“I just don’t know…” he sighed and closed his eyes. He was realizing that even Cisco couldn’t save him from his low confidence.

 

“Okay how about you practice on me? I’ll pretend to be Patty and you’ll be yourself, plus the confidence of the flash suit. But minus the vigilante justice.”

 

Barry didn’t know what to say. He looked at Cisco expecting there to be a punchline. But instead Cisco was nodding his head and smiling big. He finished the last bite of his pizza and turned to face Barry completely. Barry nodded hesitantly and took a large breath.

 

“Hey Barry! How’s your day going?” Cisco asked in a higher pitch voice that was way too funny. Barry chuckled reaching out to slap Cisco’s arm gently.

 

“Dude, take this seriously. Remember the ladies?” Cisco asked raising an eyebrow. Barry nodded and they tried again both laughing quietly.

 

“Oh Barry, I hope you’re not too busy. I was hoping we could talk!”

 

“Uh no. Yeah, uh what’s up?” Reaching his hand behind his neck and ‘acting’ aloof.

 

Cisco interrupted, “Look her in the eye when you talk to her! And say her name when you greet her. Make her feel like the most important person in the room. Again.”

 

“No, I have time for you Patty. “ Barry said smiling shyly while looking Cisco in the eye. It had been over a year since Cisco had known Barry after he woke up from his coma and his smile still was infectious.  

 

“Great! I was wondering if you would be interested in spending time with me. Outside of work I mean!” Cisco continued trying to push Barry further out of his comfort zone.

 

“Yes!” Barry groaned and put his head between his hands curling over his body. “Oh shoot, that was too quick!”

 

“No worries, Bar. Just take it slow and this time try touching my arm. Her arm. I mean, it will show that you are interested in her on a personal and sexual level.”

 

Barry slowly reached out for Cisco’s arm and gently rested his hand unlike the other times Barry would touch Cisco, he let his hand linger. Their skin almost vibrating in harmony. He looked Cisco in the eyes and subconsciously licked his lips ever so slightly.

 

“Yes, that would be great. Do you want to get some coffee later?”

 

Cisco looked down at his arm and back up at Barry. His skin feeling warm and tingly, wondering if Barry was subconsciously vibrating. “Yeah, Jitters sounds great. Maybe tonight after work?”

 

“Sure, meet you downstairs around six?” Barry asked and before he could even finish Cisco clasped his arm on Barry’s biceps too. They were almost side by side on the couch now, their thighs only a small space separating them.

 

“Dude! That was perfect! You can totally be smooth with the ladies!”

 

Barry smiled and looked down at their arms. They were sitting facing each other completely. The television program had long been muted and forgotten. Barry hadn’t let go of Cisco’s arm and neither had Cisco. His heart was racing even faster than usual. He was starting to feel flush. Oh great, this was how he felt around Patty. Was his social awkwardness moving from random people or was it something about this moment with Cisco in particular? Barry was about to speak when Cisco drew away and pointed at the TV.

 

“Oh snap! No way was it twins!”

 

And that was that. The moment gone and Barry fell back into his spot looking down and away from Cisco. He felt red. Like over analyzing/ word vomit embarrassing red. And oh shit, maybe Barry didn’t have a women problem, maybe Barry had a Cisco problem.

**Author's Note:**

> Two things, one I loved Kendra in the last two episodes. But unfortunately she did not make an appearance in this. Also my favorite trope in this pairing is piningBarry. 
> 
> My next fic will be on the 6th!


End file.
